User blog:DerpyandDawn/Derpy's Valley
I got ass cheeks on my white tee All these hoes keep gridin' on me Coming in the club every night of the week Keep a nigga poppin' them crispy white tees I got ass cheeks on my white tee All these hoes keep gridin' on me Coming in the club every night of the week Keep a nigga poppin' them crispy white tees Derpy: ho mah god solar is gonna die when she hear this I gots ta go tell her lemme get up in this house, lemme get up in this house babeh *walks into Blake's house* Derpy: ho mah god gurl lemme tell you you will not believe what I had just heard, that had just occured I just got off the phone with Mirnishawana Bufonta Quiballa Fondella Raquanda Laquisha Bonisha Teasha Bufoine Trellanique Quandrea and she had say that she had seen Milk fucking some other lady! Blake: ho mah god no way who the fuck is he fucking now Derpy: some bitch named Blake Blake: who? *tsk* Derpy: some bitch named Blake Blake: Ho mah god excuse you mah name is Blake so you is get up out of this kitchen with yo blue ass weave lookin dumb ass ho how many My Little Pony dolls did it take to make that stupid weave, I will snatch you so fast up yo fuckin head I will chub you with it bitch so get the fuck out of mah kitchen ok? you is get out of mah face get outta here bitch i will stomp the yard on yo body (derpy runs out) Blake: Taa haa! ho mah ga she ran away what a stupid bitch she a dumb ho Derpy: *runs into Solar's house* Ho ma god Breadquanda lemme tell you this, let me tell you Solar: Yes tell me what it is babeh Derpy: Ho mah god, I had just got off the phone with Mirnishawana Bufonta Quiballa Fondella Raquanda Laquisha Bonisha Teasha Bufoine Trellanique Quandrea and she had say, I got some juicy gossip for you, and I said what's the deal, what's the deal, tell me what's the deal and she had say that she has seen Milk fuckin some bitch named Blake Solar: Ho mah gaw No now i know that's a bald headed lie cuz i had sucked his dick so hard last week that it had went *pop* and popped clean off and i said what the fuck am i suppose to do wioth this now, it's a dildo? Derpy: Ho mah gay Solar: Ho mah gaw Derpy: Ho mah gay Solar: Ho mah gaw Derpy: Ho mah gay Solar: Ho mah gaw Derpy: Ho mah gay Solar: Ho mah gawd Girl let's go to the club and pop our pussies Derpy: Yes, girl it's time to G-O out the D-O! Pull them panties off, pull them panties off, pull them panties off on the dance floor I got no panties on, ain't got no panties on. I got no panties on, on the dance floor. I got no panties on, ain't got no panties on. I got no panties on, on the dance floor. Ye be the scotch on them rocks, it's gon' have me hollerin mah socks It's gon have me crawling to the bottom and they be orderin shots Derpy: Tahaa!! Hey bitch remember me it's Derpy Fabo! B lake: Yes, I remember you what the fuck do you want? I don't wanna talk to you right now I told you to get out mah house so I don't wanna see you. Derpy: Well basically I know that we had that arguement yesterday and I felt very bad and I know that we had that altercation and differences of convenience and all so I figured that it would be very mature of me if I came in front yo face and apolo-me-gize so I had wrote this song just for you and it go like this. Blake, Blake, yous a stupid fuckin ho! Blake: What!? Derpy: Blake, Blake, you need to take yo ass home Blake: oh mah gay! Derpy: Blake, Blake, more like fucking blake taco, el pour your loco yous a fucking chicken head! Oh mah gawd, haah! I got you good you stupuid ho. Blake: OH MAH GAWD I cannot believe that you just said that to me! Hold mah earring girl, hold mah earring imma beat this bitch's ass with her own shoes cuz I know she bought them shits from payless, that stupid bitch ass ho! Derpy: *runs to Solar's house* HO MAH GAWD! Solar, Solar you remember that stupid bitch named -Blake- from yesterday? Well basically I was walking by in south side in the park and I had run up into that stupid bitch So I talked her that I was funna gonna wanna apologize but, instead I called her ass a chicken head! Solar: Ooh and I know that's for true, boo! Cuz I had seent her yesterday in the back alley bobbin' for apples and let me tell you it was not Halloween and that was not a apple it was a mans penis. Derpy: Ho mah gay! Solar: Ho mah gawd and I know and she just kept bobbin' and bobbin' and bobbin' and bobbin' and bobbin' cuz she ain't nothing but a stupid motherfuckin' bobble wobble head! And I was like DAAMNN! That dick must be small Because she ain't even chockin' or gaggin' on it or nothin. And there is very little things that I hate more than a man with a very little dick. Derpy: Oooh, YES! I'm feelin' that! My number one rule is if I can reach the base, get that dick out mah face! Solar: YES GAWD! There is two things in life that I don't wanna break and that's a sweat and that's a nail but I don't don't give a fuck if you break mah jaw, babehh! Derpy: Ho mah gay Solar: Ho mah gay Derpy: Ho mah gay Solar: Ho mah gay Derpy: Ho mah gawd Solar: Ho mah gay Derpy: Ho mah gawd Solar: Ho mah gay Derpy: Ho mah gurr Solar: Ho mah gay Derpy: Ho mah gawd Solar: Ho mah gay Derpy: Ho mah guyy Solar: Ho mah gay Derpy: Ho mah gawww Solar: Ho mah guyyy Let's go do some hoodrat shit babeh! Derpy: Oooh yes! Cause cain't nobody keep this quishe quishe on a leash leash! I got that kryptonite puss, you know who better to make that money! You got that kryptonite gush, you got that five make a nigga wanna cry I got that kryptonite puss, you know who better to make that money! You got that kryptonite gush, you got that five make a nigga wanna cry Puss and gush and make ya want mo, get on the dance floor show him what he want Kryptonite, pussy so good, way eight ball show in drag you addicted just that quick, just like that, just like that. ''' Derpy: Haha, oh mah gay, I am lookin so fuckin good. Milk is gonna want me bakin so fuckin seconds but, I don't give a fuck cause imma call Solar and we gonna go to the park to look for some thugs daddies to fuck with. *Phone Rings* Solar: Who the fuck is callin me? I'm tryin to watch Maury. *Phone Rings - TV noises* Solar: Ho mah gay *Phone Rings - TV noises (When it comes to 1month old Emaya, you are not the father)* Solar: Ho mah gay, he is not the father. Hello, who is this? Derpy: who the fuck is this Solar: who the fuck is u Derpy: who the fuk is you Solar: who is you fuck Derpy: fuk is you who? Solar: If who is fuck you Derpy: Is you fuck who? Solar: fuck is you who? Derpy: Is you the fuck who? Solar: Now come on tell me who the fuck is this? Derpy: Now come on it's yo girl Derpy Fabo, I was callin to see if you wanna funna gonna go to the park with me and we could go look for some thug daddies to fuck with, you know with the pocket full of grub and stacks on them, do you feel me? Solar: mmMhmm, lehgo! Derpy: Man, there ain't nothing out here but some trees and some bushes and some squirrels. Solar: And they is not the type of nuts that I'm looking for. Derpy: Ho mah gay! Solar: Ho mah gawd, who the fuck that is? *sees Jordan walk by* Derpy: Ho mah gawd girl, what's yo name girl? Jordan: Mah name Jordanshaquitta Lofondrea. Derpy: Jordanshaquitta Lofondrea? Jordan: Yeah, it's Jordanshaquitta Lofondrea. Derpy and Solar: Bon, Bon, Bon, Bon, Bon, Bon, Bon, Bon! *Many birds chirping from the distance lookin' to get laid soon enough* Blake: Ho mah gawd, well well well if it isn't Ratchet and fuckin' Clank. And who the fuck is this? Jordan: I'm Jordanshaquitta Lofondrea, you best stuck your fuckin ass ho! Blake: Umm, excuse me, what the fuck did you just say to me? You look like Jordanshaquitta-look some dried up, you need some fuckin' lotion, and what the fuck is that on top of yo head look like a fuckin pine cone you stupid unicorn looking motherfucker. Jordan: Oooh let's get this stupid bitch! Derpy: Throw me a beat girls! Derpy: You always coming to me talking lots of shit how do you talk so much with a mouthful of dick Blake: oh mah gaw Derpy: I'd tie it up yo ass hang it round my block how do you move so much with a ass full of cock Blake: oh mah gaw Derpy: Blake, Blake, wish I could say it's been fun but, I got two friends with me, how many you got, none! (Nun) Blake: Fuck all you hoes! Jordan: Oh mah gaw, you got her and yo sort her a new booty call Solar: Come on babehs let's go find us some thug daddies! '''Don't u wanna a dickey ride Don't u wanna a dickey ride Dickey ride (where they at) Dickey ride (where they at) D-I-C-k-E-Y Ride (ride oh) Don't u wanna a dickey ride Don't u wanna a dickey ride Narrator: Next Time on Keisha's Valley Keisha and her friends record a special video message for the one and only - Milk. Derpy: Don't be acting shady, Milk, Milk. It's yo fuckin' baby. You say you droppin' dollas on this baby, right? But how come you ain't be at home with him at night? Where was you when he first walk, on his two feet? Come on boy, I wanna see the receipts! Category:Blog posts